I've Wanted
by KruezTexture
Summary: One-shot: Ohjiro wonders why we loved Wizard more than any human when Iichan decides to make Wizard human, why? Simply because he can. R & R OhjiroxWizard. Poem-like.


Ladeeda! Another one-shot for you all. I have a feeling this one will get even less reviews that my shounen-ai one-shot for Hana-kimi. (sob:sob) Anyway I think I'll be updating wither 'VS' (Vinegar Shower) or 'Enigmatic' today, as well. Thank you for sparing your time to read this crapful One-shot I put so much work into. (not.) I've never really likes OhjiroxMisaki so here was a great alternative. Don't likie slash? Don't read.

Title: I've Wanted

Authoress: Andria (KruezTexture)

Secondary Title: My Angel

Genre: Fluff, shounen-ai, er..angst?

Rating: K+ for the sort of make-out seen.

Note: Sort of Misaki-bashing. Eheh.

Disclaimer:

"Blah, blah blah

I don't own this CLAMP does

Although at times I wish I did

I would kill Misaki

Or move her to Madrid

Angel Layer is the best

Except for Misaki

I'd love to own the rest!"

Paring: OhjiroxWizard

_After you leave me like_

_This every time,_

_Your still sending shivers _

_Up my spine._

_I have a feeling your touch is a tool_

_An instrument you use to_

_Make everyone else look like a fool_

_No matter how many times_

_You will leave_

_I'll still be waiting for you_

_I still smile when your happy_

_I still laugh at something funny_

_Still participate in activities_

_But it's not the same inside_

_Not without some passivity_

_**I've Wanted**_

_**You for such a long time**_

**I've Wanted**

Ohjiro thought it was wrong how we loved his _angel _more than he could ever possibly love any human. Of course he told Misaki he loved her. It was supposed to happen.

Everyone had been expecting those three little words, words that kept him up at night, waiting and wondering why he even tried to make himself believe them. Everyone expected it, anyway. He sometimes wondered if even Wizard had. Not that Iichan didn't let on that he knew or that his older brother dissaproved of the constant lies Ohjiro fed to the world around him.

Then the gentle boy would sit and look at Wizard's tiny body, feeling hopeless and foolish. There were times he talked to his brother about it and times instead he'd just pretend Misaki was Wizard. The latter only made him feel guilty and made that little bit of hurt forming almost explode from overdose.

But no one else noticed, they ate up his lies like candy and Ohjiro decided that was just the way it would have to be. That he would just have to adjust to unhappiness and perhaps lock Wizard away forever.

But a conversation with Iichan stopped all that.

He had stopped at the angel building to have a quick chat about putting Wizard away or giving him to someone more deserving when an extremely bubbly older brother bounded in with a goofy grin on his face.

"I've done it, I've figured it out!" Ohjiro blinked enigmatically, arching a thin eyebrow in question.

The elder man smiled in the insane way the other was used to.

"Angel's can feel." Much more blinking followed this. "I didn't even realize it! How could I have been so stupid...The angels, they can be transformed into humans, little brother! Humans!" Said boy gripped Iichan's arm and shook it.

"W-what do you mean?" Mr. Mihara let out a cackle.

"I _mean_ that angels have emotions, _have had_ emotions for a long time-yes that includes Wizard and that if we wanted we could change them into humans, size, shape, organs, body, head, hair and all! They can feel like us, like, dislike, hate, love, said, happy, sick, discouraged...anything!"

Ohjiro's eyes were wide as these words sunk in. "You mean...Wizard has been feeling emotions all this time?" iichan nodded enthusiastically. "I want to have Wizard transformed, Ohjiro. For the company, me and especially for you."

The other boy shook his head disbelievingly. "I..I don't know..Iichan you know I.." His brother nodded to show that he understood. "But it's the perfect chance! That's exactly the point." His face turned more gentle.

"I want you to be happy." Ohjiro backed up. "No..Wizard should be happy-as a-a free human. He doesn't feel anything towards me! I'm just his-his master." Then the boy feel at a loss of words.

You could never stop Iichan when he was determined.

Three days later-

Wizard looked around him, he was in a lab and his master was missing. Wait-This was master's brother's laboratory and woah-Why the hell wasn't he tiny? The pale angel looked down at his hands which were unbelievably large.

He was the size of a human being and it was a little frightening. Suddenly Iichan burst through the door, mumbling something about 'fake karate moves' until he saw Wizard awake.

"Wizard!" He shouted, a bit startled. "Ah, um..hallo master's brother." Was what he received in return. "Why am I human size?"

The evil scientists' eyes twinkled, "Ahah! That is because you _are_ human. In case you hadn't noticed before you have been able to feel emotions and have some necessary human body parts all ready built in so changing you into a human wasn't very hard. Now, not only are you human, you are free!"

Wizard furrowed his brows. "Free?" He repeated in uncertainty. "Oh yes! My dear brother Ohjiro feels you must be as free as nay human." The man in the white lab coat stated with a shake of his head. Panic flashes through the delicate one's eyes.

"B-but I don't want to be away from my master! Even if master marries someone other than me, which i know he will..I still want to be at his side!" Iichan smiled at this quietly and nodded. "I know." he replied. "So do something about it." Wizard narrowed his eyes.

"Where is he?" The former angel asked with confidence.

On the other side of town-

Ohjiro sat outside of an ice cream parlor, staring at his melting cone. Wizard was really gone forever..and ever. But he would be happy free, not bound in 'servent and master' shackles. He sighed and closed his eyes feeling the breeze scold his already red cheeks, insides churning uncomfortably at the absence of a jacket.

A shiver went up his spine from the chocolate ice cream and cold wind. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his cheek, a soft, warm, smooth hand. "Is master cold?" Ohjiro's eyes snapped open in a flash and peered up at a standing, human Wizard who was more beautiful then he could have ever imagined.

Foamy, pale lips, snowy lashes guarding light yes and skin like ivory decorated his tiny face. "W-Wizard!" he shouted jumping up and dusting off his pants, dropping the dead ice cream cone. "What are you doing here? I thought I told Iichan to-" His angel cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"I will stay by your side master, I know some human things, like touching, tasting, hugging, kissing.." He said quietly.

Ohjiro turned pink at the reference to kissing. "No, no no! I am not your master anymore, Wizard. You are supposed to be free!" The other's eyes swarmed with pinned-down emotion. "If master wants me to leave, then I will."

The darker haired boy looked utterly lost for a moment. "It doesn't matter what i want, it's what you want." He said finally. "Call me Ohjiro, not master." He added. Wizard closed his eyes and let himself laugh a little, it was a pretty sound.

"I want to stay with you Ohjiro. Even if you get married to someone else or forget about me..I'll wait until you remember or serve ms. Misaki as your-" He swallowed thickly. "-wife." Ohjiro blinked and stared at Wizard blankly before laughing heartily.

"M-marry Misaki? Me?" More laughing followed hsi choice of words. "It may seem like it but I'm not going to marry Misaki-wait what do you mean '_get married to someone else'_?"

He asked in a curious but grave tone. "I-um..it's nothing." The other replied before turning away but Ohjiro grasped his wrist and pulled him back around to face him. "Tell me Wizard." The other boy said, calmly taking in the red across his former angel's features.

"Well..I-I've always wanted you to like me and kiss me and marry...me because I want to do those things with you."

He said quickly, averting his gaze to the floor in an embarrassed motion. Ohjiro's eyes widened before a smile washed over his shock. He lifted a hand to push up Wizard's chin before pushing his lips against Wizard's pale ones.

Wizard felt his stomach get a warm sensation that reached his fingertips. Then the taller boy grasped Wizard's shoulders and made the kiss deeper, running his tiny tongue along the entrance to the smaller boy's mouth. To this Wizard opened his mouth, willingly in anxiousness and happiness all at once.

So this was a kiss, it was wonderful! The former angelic layer champion then pulled away, smiling. "I've always wanted you to be my wife, Wizard." Ohjiro said with a chuckle. They grabbed each other's hands and laced their fingers together, heading to Iichan's to thank him.

And Ohjiro made a promise that day, one that he always kept.

"I promise I will never leave you for Misaki." One must shudder at the very thought anyway. .

_You're a walk in the park_

_A walk on the sun_

_A roller coaster ride_

_That's only just begun_

_A walk in the park_

_But nonetheless it's beautiful_

_And when I'm waiting_

_In the cold_

_You're my umbrella_

_Because I know_

_You have that _

_Little bit to give_

_And any part of you_

_Is enough to make forgive_

_To make me relive_

_The moments_

_That little bit_

_Is just enough_

_**I've wanted**_

_**You for such a long time**_

The end of my Angelic Layer one shot! Oh dear, I hope you all liked it. See that's the problem with one shots, you get maybe three reviews and that's it for the rest of your life. Or at least with me. My writing most definitely is the problem. I suck at summaries so badly. I wrote this in English class actually and had a giddy moment over it. Sorry for the Misaki-bashing but I can't help hating her just a teensy bit. - Maybe I should've put her in it? (shrug) Nah, it'd ruin the beauty that is Wizard and Ohjiro.

Please leave me a comment!


End file.
